


Come Monday

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is stubborn and Danny is annoyed but... come Monday it'll be all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> A little something fluffy and absurd for the weekend challenge on the 1_million_words comm. My prompt was "South Pole." Gifting this to Kaige, 'cause I owe her a reward fic! Here it is, finally!!!!!

**Two Months Ago**

“Excuse me? Ant what?”

“The South Pole, Danny.”

“Antarctica? Ant-freaking-artica is where you’re going for vacation?”

“It’s not a vacation, it’s an adventure. It’s a bucket list-level dream of mine. The cruise line, it’s very high-end; best of everything on board. Look – just…flip through this brochure and think about it. It’ll be no more dangerous than what we do every day, probably a hell of a lot less dangerous, really.”

“You have popped a gasket if your twisted, thrill-addicted brain thinks for second I will go on vacation with you to the _coldest_ , most _barren_ , remote stretch of ice and rock on the planet. You know why I won’t? _‘A,’_ it’s entirely unappealing. Seals and penguins and forced marches over fields of icy snow are not a vacation, they’re an endurance test. And _‘B,’_ you’re reckless. You’ll get either yourself or me maimed or killed in some creative way. That’s, like, this close to a given. See that teeny space between my fingers? No, you don’t see it, because it’s _that close_.”

“Way to keep an open mind, babe.”

“Want me to take Gracie out of classes, bring her along, too?”

“Of course not. That’d be….”

“Crazy. Right? Which is what the whole thing is. I’m not going. In fact, I’m forbidding you from going.”

“You’re…what?”

“Forbidding. You. From going. Sorry, you don’t get to tick this one off your list. I’m still a relatively young man who’s already been through one heartbreak of a relationship and I’d like to avoid ours turning into my second sad memory. What are you…. Steven, put the credit card back in your wallet and your wallet back in your pocket. Now. Put down the phone. Shit…you stubborn, pigheaded…”

~*~

**Friday**

“You sleeping good? No jet lag, frost bite, allergic reactions to bird guano and walrus snot?”

“Sleeping like a baby. We’re out in the fresh air from dawn to sundown; whale watching, beach combing. There was a humpback a few yards from our pontoon boat today. And then the meals at night, they’re …wow. Really good. I might gain a pound or two in spite of all the walking.”

“So why do I hear that little edge in your voice? What’s wrong?”

“What little…”

“That raspy thing you get when you’re tired or emotional and you don’t even know it.”

“I don’t get a raspy thing. I’m not emotional.”

“Right there. Words three, four and five: very heavy, tight, raspy. What’s wrong? You fall and crack your head on a glacier? Are you in the boat’s infirmary? Tell me now, McGarrett, or I swear…”

“I’m fine! Jesus, if there were a professional league for worrying….”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Let’s wait ‘til I get home. I’d rather tell you when…”

“You’ll tell me right now, or I won’t sleep for the next sixteen damn days. Who goes to the Antarctic for three weeks?”

“Everybody does. Because it’s far away from…everything. Okay, I’ll tell you. But remember you asked. I’m fine, and I’m having an amazing time. That’s the truth. And I mean ‘moments of mind blowing, heart-breaking beauty’ kind of amazing. But the thing is… I realized I’m missing you more than I’m having fun. I’ve never had that before, Danny; someone who is so important to me…that I feel like my left arm is missing. That even the best things aren’t as good as they should be without you along. You know?”

“Not even with…”

“No. Not even with her. I’ve never missed anyone like I’m missing you.”

“Son of a bitch.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re telling me this now? Over a satellite phone from seven thousand, one hundred twenty miles away?”

“I wanted to wait. Didn't I just say I wanted to wait until... Danny….you there? Hello?”

“Listen to me: You enjoy this trip. Enjoy the hell out of it. Take a billion pictures, make friends, hike your ass off, eat like a king, take notes. When you get home… maybe we both skip work for a day, we sit on the beach and you tell me all about it. All right?”

“Yeah.”

“You mean it?”

“I will. I promise. You looked it up, didn’t you?”

“Looked what up?”

“The distance between here and there.”

“I might have Googled it.”

~*~

**Monday**

“Look up. See a black dot?”

“Uh.. no. I see blue sky and a long, thin cloud and more blue…”

“How about now.”

“Yeah. Okay, black dot in the sky. Danny, where are you calling me from?”

“The black dot.”

“…...…”

“Did I lose you? These phones, they’re funny - they're like those big, old bricks, remember?”

“Danny, are you on that helicopter? Whose helicopter is…”

“Belongs to the R.V. Neil Armstrong. It’s a…”

“Navy deep sea research vessel, I know. No way….no ….freaking…”

“Way, baby. I’m going where no Williams has ever gone before.”

“I’ll say. How in the hell did you…”

“I called a couple of your friends who called some more of your friends and…I think we owe a bunch of people a place to stay when they’re in Hawaii on vacation.”

“And the cruise line?”

“They had liability concerns but…I signed a stack of papers swearing not to sue even if the ship sinks. Plus, they seem to have a sense of humor. The woman on the phone was cracking up. I think they need stories to tell around the captains’ tables about the crazy things their passengers do.”

“This ought to hold them for a while.”

“Hey, I’ve gotta hang up. They’re putting me in the little basket thing they’re gonna drop me down and….oh, God….”

“What’s wrong, Danny?”

“I made a huge mistake. I looked at the ocean.”

“Well stop that. Look straight out--no up, no down…”

“Got it.”

“Don’t want you puking right before I kiss you stupid.”

“Oh…. shit.”

“Did you look down again?”

“Yes. By accident.”

“Stop it!”

“Okay. I'm really hanging up now.”

~*~ 

“You weren’t lying about the food. I’m surprised I can even walk.”

“A walk around deck will help. And see…the water’s calm; no rocking and rolling. Getting to the pole is the hard part, then it’s smooth sailing.”

“Yeah, that’s what they guys on the research boat promised. For two solid days. That was…miserable.”

“Ship, Danny. Not boat.”

“I know. Hey, can we stop here for a second, before we run into any more of your fifty thousand friends?”

“There are only 300 people on board. And they're crazy about you. You’re a hit.”

“A grand gesture will do that. Can I have another one of those hugs? You know, where your arms go so far around me they practically meet on the other side? ‘Cause I really like those, and I think after this morning I deserve a second….ooof… one. Yeah. That’s the ticket. My polar bear….mmmm.”

“Tell me you brought supplies?”

“Why are you whispering the word supplies in my ear? There’s no one within twenty…”

“Danny…”

“No. I came all this way and did not bring any of the things we need to comfortably screw like bunnies. Of course I did.”

“Oh, thank God.”

“Hey, Steven…”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t ever say I wouldn’t go to the ends of the earth for you, okay? Because apparently… I will. Repeatedly.”

“Right back at you, D. Anytime.”


End file.
